El Mundo Mágico Está Loco
by a-lunatica
Summary: El Profeta. El pasado miércoles se reunieron los tres héroes más famosos del mundo mágico. Lo insólito es que el ex–Mortífago Draco Malfoy se encontraba con los salvadores. ¿Serán ciertos los rumores? Dedicado a Selene-Nekoi por su cumple. Drarry.


Hola. Una nueva historia... Un regalo para Selene-Nekoi.

Beta: Caribellieh

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. Y esto es sin fines de lucro.

Nota: Selene.Nekoi: ¡Feliz cumple, chica! No es mucho, pero es algo ligerito para celebrar tu día. Esto es para ti, y para todas tus personalidades. :D

* * *

**El Mundo Mágico Está Loco**

—Es como un plan de dominación mundial— dijo Harry mientras se desmadejaba en el sillón.

—Ajá, como los de Pinky y Cerebro— concordó Hermione.

Draco rodó los ojos, le molestaba de sobremanera que hablaran de cosas que él no entendía.

—No creo que en el mundo mágico se lo crean. No son tan ingenuos, ¿cierto?—Harry estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar a Draco, quien se sentó a su lado.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro — respondió Draco, participando por primera vez en aquella bizarra conversación. —A le gente le gusta eso de las redenciones y las ironías de la vida.

—Claro, es como si Harry se muriera atragantado por una lechuga.

Ni Harry ni Draco entendieron a qué se refería.

—Es irónico—explicó Hermione, gesticulando con las manos— después de pasar tantas veces cerca de la muerte, morirse atragantado… es algo tonto. Igual que ustedes.

—No nos mezcles en el mismo caldero, Granger. Yo lo que no comprendo son las cosas muggles.

—Yo no comprendo al mundo—dijo Harry en un suspiro cansado.

—Eres melodramático. Es lógico que la gente quiera el final feliz y heterosexual que su héroe se merece.

—Pero esa no es la única explicación existente al hecho de que seamos "amigos" y compartamos piso.

—Tienes razón, Harry—Hermione miraba hacia la ventana, como perdida en sus pensamientos, sonrió. —Es extraño, uno tendería a pensar que correrían rumores de que ustedes están juntos, es una noticia más… interesante.

—Además de que la alternativa es ridícula—Draco se recostó en el respaldo del sillón y se llevó una mano a la sien derecha. —No puedo siquiera imaginarme con un Weasley, sin ofender. —Lo último lo dijo mirando a Hermione.

—No te preocupes, yo no podría imaginarme con Harry. Es… demasiado "aventurero" para mi gusto —Hermione sonrió, dejando claro que no se refería sólo a aventuras suicidas.

— ¡Hey! Estoy aquí. —A Harry le incomodaba cuando Hermione comenzaba a hablar de sexo gay y a hacer insinuaciones sobre su vida sexual. El hecho de que ella le hubiera informado que le gustaban las varitas y no lo calderos ya era suficiente vergüenza para toda la vida.

Aún recordaba ese día. Según Hermione, él estaba obsesionado con la varita de Draco. Según él, solo intentaba entender cómo es que había derrotado a Voldemort con ella.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y 7 meses después, compartía departamento con Draco. Lo extraño de todo es que pronto comenzaron a correr rumores, bueno, lo de los rumores no era lo extraño, sino que no eran exactamente de su relación con Draco.

Eran la portada favorita de El profeta. Draco, Ginny, Hermione y él.

No entendía cómo, pero todo estaba enredado. Tomó el periódico que descansaba en la mesa del salón. Leyó por enésima vez la noticia.

_Nuevos amores en el mundo mágico. _

_Según fuentes fidedignas, el pasado miércoles en un restaurant muggle se reunieron los tres héroes más famosos del mundo mágico. Lo insólito de aquella situación es que el ex_–_Mortífago Draco Malfoy se encontraba con nuestros tres salvadores. _

_Un funcionario del ministerio informó a nuestra reportera estrella que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy aparecía diariamente por el ala del Ministerio de Regulación Mágica donde actualmente trabaja la inteligente bruja Hermione Granger. ¿Acaso hay alguna relación oculta entre ellos? ¡No! La sorpresa fue enorme, porque mientras ya nos preparábamos para anunciar la total redención del heredero de la familia Malfoy al relacionarse con una bruja nacida de muggles, un funcionario de dicha oficina nos informó que la conversación recurrente entre ellos era sobre la menor de los Weasley. ¡Increíble! ¿Será éste el comienzo del final de la eterna enemistad de las familias Weasley-Malfoy? _

_Esta información estaría respaldada por la escena acontecida hace unos días en el Callejón Diagon, cuando la menor de la numerosa familia de magos colorines y _

_pecosos, la famosa jugadora de quidditch, Ginny Weasley, formó un escándalo de proporciones ¡incluso abofeteó al sexy rubio! Las fuentes dicen que Ginny estaría celosa de los malos hábitos del primogénito de los Malfoy. _

_Todo el mundo sabe lo promiscuo y liberal que es Draco Malfoy, conocido por sus escándalos en discotecas muggles, por lo que no es extraño que Ginny Weasley le haya montado aquel escándalo exigiéndole fidelidad._

_Pero si creen que esta relación al más puro estilo de la famosa obra del gran poeta mágico Willian Shakespeare es todo, están equivocados. Prepárense y permanezcan sentados. ¡Lo que esperamos por tanto tiempo por fin se ha revelado! Harry Potter, el chico-que-vivió-y-venció mantendría una candente relación con nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger. Ya podemos vislumbrar a sus pequeños, poderoso e inteligentes._

_Si bien ninguna de las dos relaciones ha sido confirmada, no es necesario, hay demasiadas coincidencias cómo para dejarlas pasar._

_Estas relaciones explicarían perfectamente porqué Ron Weasley, ex novio de Hermione Granger le dio un puñetazo al jefe de Aurores, su ex-mejor amigo. La razón es obvia: ¡Le quitó a su flamante novia! Y luego le dio otro puñetazo a Draco Malfoy, quién intentaba defender a su reciente amigo._

_Las últimas informaciones…_

—Les faltó informar que eran discotecas gay…

—Es incomprensible, todo el mundo sabe que eres gay, incluso más que Harry—agregó Hermione. La verdad era que esa situación estaba más allá de su entendimiento.

— ¡Hermione! Deja de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí.

—Ya, cómo sea.

—Yo no aún no puedo entenderlo— Draco se tapó la cara con sus manos, ahogando sus palabras. —Es humillante, Harry… ¡con una comadreja!

Harry dejó pasar le insulto, era comprensible. —Recuerda que yo iba a casarme con Ginny y—

—Tienes suerte de que te salvara, al menos pude repararte el cerebro, creo. Además tu bonito trasero se estaba desperdiciando.

— ¡Draco! Hermione está aquí. Cállate.

—Granger supo que eras gay antes que yo y que tu mismo, ella entiende. —Hermione asintió.

—Es imposible hablar con ustedes. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con la historia?

—Eso, hay que hacer algo, no puedo dejar que mi reputación caiga así. No con una mujer, y menos con tu ex. Aunque parece que no te molesta que pienses que estás con Granger, ahora que lo pienso es mejor, la comadreja se parecía a tu madre, es como síndrome de Edipo.

—Draco, cállate.

—Cállame.

—Es cierto—dijo Hermione— es pelirroja y tiene pecas, solo le faltan los ojos verdes. Lo siento Harry. Estar con ella era un poco extraño.

—Gracias por el apoyo. —Harry se hundió en el sillón y con los brazos rodeó sus rodillas. —Moriré.

—Todos lo haremos ¿cuál es el drama?

—Me gustan las varitas, tengo síndrome de Edipo y la gente piensa que soy incestuoso.

—Y haces unas mamadas geniales.

—Cállate Draco.

—Es cierto. Cuando se enteren, harán fila.

—Draco…

—Basta chicos. Harry, te quiero mucho, pero pensar en que nosotros tenemos una relación candente, es un poco perturbador. Aunque es mejor a que me vinculen con Draco.

— ¿Por qué? Sería un honor para ti ser digna de un Malfoy.

—Porque eres gay.

—Cállate Harry — Harry volvió a hundirse en el sillón, la situación lo estaba deprimiendo. — Tú también eres gay, y aún así te elige, quiero saber porqué.

—Porque Harry está más bueno —fue la sencilla respuesta de la joven bruja.

A Draco casi le da un paro cardiaco, Harry no estaba más bueno que él. Él era un Malfoy. Él era Draco Malfoy, sinónimo de sexo.

—Ya. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?—Harry quería terminar con los malos entendidos, imaginarse teniendo sexo con su mejor amiga era perturbador.

—Con una foto bastará —opinó Hermione.

—O un acto en público— opinó Draco.

—Yo no quiero hablar con los periodistas. Lo haces tú. —Harry odiaba hablar en público.

—Nunca dije hablar.

**o.o.O.o.o**

Dos semanas después, el mundo mágico estaba intentando superar una crisis. La portada del profeta de aquel día pasaría a la historia como foto de colección. La salida del armario del héroe del mundo mágico había sido escandalosa y muy, muy esclarecedora. No dejaba lugar a dudas.

_¡Harry Potter salió del armario pervertido por Draco Malfoy!_

_Así es. Estimados lectoras, si no han visto la imagen más famosa y reveladora de la historia del mundo mágico desde que se encontraron fotos de Gilderoy Lockheart desnudo frente a un espejo, se han perdido la mitad de su vida. _

_Ayer martes en la tarde, un día especial para dar un paseo en familia por el Callejón Diagon, los transeúntes fueron sorprendidos en sus compras por una gigantografía de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter besándose. ¡Besándose! (ver portada)._

_Y no solo eso, porque la foto mágica continuaba una secuencia poco apta para la mente pura y casta de nuestra comunidad. La mano del ex-mortífago se deslizaba por la espalda de nuestro héroe hasta llegar a su trasero logrando obtener un gemido de Harry. ¡Un gemido de nuestro salvador! Mientras éste no se quedaba atrás e intentaba levantarle la camisa al rubio. _

_¿Qué consecuencias traerá ese desplante de lujuria entre los jóvenes magos?_

_¿Qué hará Hermione al enterarse de la infidelidad de su prometido, y de su homosexualidad? Es difícil creer que Harry lograra mantenerla engañada, sabemos que es la bruja más inteligente del Ministerio. Probablemente el amor la tenía cegada. Además tenemos información confidencial que indicaría que la brillante bruja estaría embarazada del ex-mejor amigo de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley ¿Es qué ambos se engañaban? _

_Por otro lado, ¿qué hará Ginny al enterarse que su novio libertino volvió a las andadas, seduciendo a su ex-novio Harry Potter?_

_Y entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy ¿será amor verdadero o sólo la lujuria desatada por la convivencia?_

_Entérese de éstas y otras interrogantes en la edición especial del Profeta Vespertino: Desnudando a Harry Potter y sus traumas infantiles: ¿realmente el héroe gusta de montar dragones? _


End file.
